Episode 81
Pag-iisa is the eighty-first episode of Encantadia. It aired on November 7, 2016. Summary Hagorn looks for a babaylan (priestess) to officiate his wedding with LilaSari. Hagorn looks for Adhara but Mayca told him that she was killed by Amihan. He promised that he will protect them from Amihan. He settles with Hitano, a diwata soldier of high rank, to officiate the wedding. Wantuk tells Ybarro that if the alliance pushes through, the power of the three gems will surely win. Ybarro hoped that the three sisters would be reconciled. They enter Kahlil's tent and find him missing. Agua finds a turtle, whom she identified as Alena. Agua greeted her and told her that she can't hide her true self for she will recognize anyone who had taken care of her Brilyante, no matter what they looked like. Agua wonders why she transformed, so she touched her and learned what happened to her prior to her transformation. Agua learned that Alena transformed to save herself, so she can live longer to see her son. Agua decided to bring Alena with her to a place far away, to find a cure to restore her to her old self. Asval, Dagtum and Axilom go to Lireo and tell Pirena that they were invited by the Hathors for a celebration that night but were not told what it was for. Pirena thought that the celebration was for Hagorn's new power. Asval asked what power was she talking about when Amihan and Danaya arrived and wished to speak with Pirena. Hagorn gave LilaSari a new dress. Hitano proposed that he, LilaSari, Mayca and Kaizan abandon the others so that LilaSari could escape her marriage. LilaSari says she would not endanger the others to save herself. LilaSari also said that since she has been in Carcero for a long time, she can endure Hagorn in exchange for additional power and everybody's safety. LilaSari had decided to make use of Hagorn to retaliate against Cassiopea. Back at Lireo, Danaya ordered everyone to leave them, but no one moved, so Pirena made fun of her. Danaya decided to summon the Earth Gem but Amihan stopped her. Pirena orders everyone except Gurna to leave them. Hitano pours grains above the hands of Hagorn and LilaSari, saying that it symbolized their future children, who will be future rulers and citizens of Encantadia. Hagorn adds that their children will be the ones who will kill their enemies, and all those who rebel against them. Hitano ties LilaSari's left hand and Hagorn's right hand with a red piece of cloth, declaring them married. Hagorn kissed LilaSari's left hand. Hagorn declares that this is the happiest day of his life as king and urged them to celebrate, so Mayca led the cheer. Amihan says she accepts Pirena's offer of alliance but Pirena rejects them, saying they had humiliated her, and prefers to make amends with her father. Gurna told Pirena she could rue such refusal, since her sisters seem more reliable than her father. Hagorn told LilaSari to prepare, for that very night he will take her back to Lireo. Hagorn says he needs to finish a war that he had started. LilaSari chooses Mayca, Hitano and Kaizan to accompany her back to Lireo. Amihan and Danaya informs Aquil, Muros and Imaw of their failure. Amihan suddenly noticed why Ybarro was not there. Ybarro and Wantuk look for Kahlil. Ether appears to them and tells them that they will never find Kahlil. Agua teleports with turtle-Alena to the Legendary Tree of Life in Old Etheria. Agua looks for Evades, but he is not there. When Agua tried to pick up a fruit, Evades appeared and said she should have asked for permission before doing that. He cast a spell which sent Agua and turtle-Alena to a different location. Agua said she would not give up until she gets a fruit. Pirena tries to charm Hagorn by her good manners, and asked to be reconciled with him. Hagorn said he was happy because she changed, but it was too late. LilaSari, Mayca, Hitano and Kaizan entered. Pirena recognized Hitano, and then LilaSari. Pirena said LilaSari was the thief. Hagorn said he had already pardoned them, and LilaSari is now his wife. Hagorn makes LilaSari sit in the throne of Lireo. Hagorn declared Pirena deposed. Pirena says it cannot be, and orders Icarus to move. But Icarus and the diwata soldiers were easily beaten by the Hathors. Hagorn declares that LilaSari will be known by everyone as their Queen and tells Pirena he couldn't trust her anymore. Pirena attacks Hagorn with the Water Gem. Hagorn takes out the two gems, asking her if she is ready to fight, for he is ready to kill her. Amihan dreams of Minea's request that she should never hurt Pirena. Amihan wonders if the dream meant that Pirena is in danger. Gurna apologizes to Hagorn for Pirena, and asked Pirena not to resist. Pirena follows Gurna's advice. Hagorn observes that Pirena is audacious because of her gem. Rexar binds Pirena, and Hagorn demands her gem at sword point, saying he is ready to kill her. Pirena said she would rather die than give up her gem. Gurna pleads for Pirena, invoking that Pirena is Hagorn's daughter. Hagorn said he doesn't care, and is more worried about releasing Pirena, because she will surely use it against him. With his left hand, Hagorn conjures an image of Mira being abducted from the human world, and then an image of Mira herself. Hagorn said he is ready to execute both Pirena and her daughter but Pirena remains steadfast. Hagorn told Pirena that she has the same traits as her mother, so he showed her the Key of Asnamon, saying he had planned it beforehand. He orders Asval to fetch two Hathors with him to take Mira from the human world. Asval looked at Pirena, who was shaking her head. Hagorn asked Asval whom he would obey: the queen he had dethroned, or the king to whom he gave his allegiance. Asval said he would execute the king's orders. Hagorn thanks him while Pirena stares at them. Trivia *During the scene after Hagorn and LilaSari's wedding, Hagorn demanded that the people cheer for them. He raised his hand as if holding a brilyante, but the brilyante was not there. This was either a threat to take out a brilyante, or an editing error.